


Schneider/Alex-Part 1

by littlemonster021



Series: Schneider/Alex [1]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: 13 year old boy, Anal, Big Cock, Cherry Popping, Dildos, Finger Fucking, M/M, Oral, Puberty, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, health class, nine inch cock, one day at a time, virgin boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: This was inspired by the episode where Alex goes on the overnight trip with his baseball team. This takes place in Schneider’s hotel room later that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the episode where Alex goes on the overnight trip with his baseball team. This takes place in Schneider’s hotel room later that night.

Schneider opened the door to his hotel room after talking with the parents in the lobby of the hotel. He heard the beep of the lock and opened the door.

He went to the closet and retrieved an old shoe box that he had brought his collection of three dildos in. He decided on the largest of the three: a 10 inch realistic, flesh colored monster. The box also contained anal lube, and a douching device. 

He took off all his clothes and headed to the bathroom, and turned on the bathtub faucet. He filled the device and filled himself up with water until the water came out clean. Then he dried off and went back to the bedroom. 

He got the dildo and lubed it up. Then he laid on his back and started teasing his hole with the head of the dildo. 

The he heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid the dildo underneath his pillow and threw on a robe and answered the door. It was Alex. 

“Oh hey there Alex.”, said Schneider 

“Hey. I know it’s late but I really need to talk. Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Schneider was still hard and he sat down on the bed before Alex could notice. 

Alex sat down on the bed next to him and Schneider asked, “So what did you wanna talk about?”

Schneider felt his boner begin to go down a breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Well last week in Health class we watched a video about puberty. And before that I heard all of the guys on my team talk about jerking off and how they make white stuff come out. I think I just someone to explain it to me again.”

“Well have you ever tried jerking off?”

“No.”

“Well if you promise not to tell anyone I can show you how to do it.”

“Okay.”

“Alright.”, said Schneider as he stood up in front of Alex. 

Schneider’s cock was still pretty hard and Alex could see the shape of it through the robe. 

“Why don’t you untie my robe for me.”

Alex reached forward and untied the robe revealing Schneider’s massive cock. Alex looked at it in amazement and said, “Wow it’s so big.”

“It gets even bigger.”

“It does?”

“Yeah do you wanna see how big it gets?”

“Yes.”

Schneider laid down on the bed and began stroking his cock until it was fully hard. 

“Can I touch it?”, said Alex. 

“Yeah.” Alex began stroking Schneider’s dick and felt the weight of his balls. 

“How long is it?”

Then Schneider said, “Nine inches. I’m gonna get your clothes off for you.”

Schneider stood up and said, “Stand here in front of me.”

Alex did as instructed. Schneider took off Alex’s shirt and got on his knees in front of Alex. Then he pulled down Alex’s pajama pants. He could see the bulge of Alex’s 13-year-old cock through his boxers. Schneider pulled them down and Alex’s cock was at full attention. Schneider then reached out and fondled Alex’s balls and stroked his cock. Alex moaned with immense pleasure. 

“Lay back.”, said Schneider

Alex laid back and Schneider, still on his knees, sucked on Alex’s dick. 

After just a few minutes Alex said, “Wait, stop.”

Schneider stopped sucking on Alex’s cock and said, “What’s wrong?”

“It feels like I have to pee.”

“Oh that just means your close to cumming. You know when the white stuff comes out”

“Oh.”

“Do you wanna try something different?”

“Sure.”

Schneider stood up and headed to the closet and got his box of toys. Then he lifted Alex’s legs up and started eating him out. 

Schneider said, “How does that feel?”

“Amazing.”

“Can I put a finger in?”

“Yes.”

Schneider got the lube out of the box and lubed up his index finger and starting finger fucking Alex’s hole.

“How ‘bout another one?”

“Yes, yes please.”

Schneider lubed up his index and middle finger and put them in Alex’s hole. He twisted them and used them to open up Alex’s hole. Schneider then went back to eating Alex out and stuck his tongue inside Alex. 

Alex said, “Can I suck your cock?”

Schneider said, “Turn around and lay with your head hanging off the edge of the bed in front of me.”

Alex did as instructed and Schneider said, “Watch your teeth.”

Schneider put his dick into Alex’s mouth until he hit the back of Alex’s throat and started moving his cock in and out of Alex’s mouth. 

Then Schneider said, “Do you think you take a little bit of it in your throat?”

“I can try.”

Schneider felt the head of his cock go into Alex’s throat and Alex gagged and Schneider pulled out.

They kept doing this until Schneider’s cock was all the way down Alex’s throat. Schneider fucked his face and stopped when he got really close to cumming. 

Schneider said, “I wanna show you something.”

Alex sat up and said, “What?”

Schneider took the dildos out of the box and the one under the pillow. “Do you know what these are for?”

“No.”

“Before you came to my door I was gonna take the biggest one and put inside my hole and jerk off. Do you wanna try these?”

“Yes”

“Lay back.”

Alex laid back and Schneider took the smallest dildo out. It was only three inches long.”

Schneider teased and fucked Alex’s hole with the three-inch dildo and then the six-inch dildo.

Then Alex said, “I want your cock inside me.”

Schneider stood up and said, “Get on your hands and knees in front of me.”

Alex got into position and Schneider lubed up his index and middle fingers to get some more lube in Alex’s hole. Then he lubed up his cock.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Schneider teased Alex’s hole with the head of his adult cock as it was about to enter his 13-year-old hole.

Schneider slowly slid his cock gradually filling Alex’s virgin hole with his nine inches of manhood. 

When it was all the way in Schneider picked up a slow but steady pace and gradually pick up speed until he was fucking Alex really fast.

“Oh God! Oh God I’m gonna cum” screamed Schneider as he exploded in Alex’s tight hole. 

Then Alex let out a loud moan as he shot his load all over the sheets in front of him. 

Schneider said, “Don’t move yet.”

Then he pulled out and put his mouth on Alex’s hole and caught his cum as it came dripping out of Alex’s hole and swallowed it. Alex laid on his back and Schneider laid next to him and kissed him.


End file.
